1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for assisting in putting out fires and, more particularly, to a mechanical, spring loaded gun having a barrel for launching a fire-extinguishing canister.
2. The Prior Art
Mechanical apparatus for launching objects are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,436 to Renner; and 5,690,089 to Ward. Further, apparatus for remote fire fighting and extinguishing fires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,347 to Stolov; 5,507,350 to Primlani; and 5,778,984 to Suwa.
There is always on ongoing need for improvements in fire fighting techniques and apparatus therefor.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is the provision of a simple yet efficient apparatus for easily loading, aiming, and launching a canister or like object for extinguishing a fire.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, there is provided a fire out launcher apparatus for launching a fire extinguishing canister, the launcher apparatus comprising:
an elongated substantially cylindrical launch tube with a hollow interior and an open end for receiving and inserting the canister into the interior of the tube,
first and second walls, said first wall being fixedly disposed in said interior remote to the open end, and said second wall being disposed for movement within said tube between a first position proximate to said first wall and a second position proximate to the open end of said tube, said second wall being generally planar and having a first face facing inwardly towards said first wall and a second face facing outwardly towards said open end,
means disposed between said walls for forcing the second wall towards the open end of the tube, and
means for releasably restraining the second wall in said first position, said means for releasably restraining including a retention member adapted to seat against the second face and restrain the second wall in the first position and be released from seated engagement and release the second wall for movement to said second position.
Preferably and according to this invention, the means for releasably restraining comprises an axially elongated actuator rod, and means for mounting the actuator rod for movement between a wall engaging position, corresponding to the first position wherein the retention member engages the second wall, and a wall releasing position. The actuator rod has a forward end portion in the form of said retention member and a rearward end portion in the form of an actuator trigger. The forward end portion of the actuator rod passes though the bore whereby the retention member may engage the second wall when the second wall is in the first position.
The means for mounting the actuator rod includes a pivot pin, the pivot pin mounting the actuator rod for rotation about its axis, a stop member which positions the actuator rod such that the axis of the actuator rod and the tube are substantially aligned and the retention member is in the wall engaging position, and means for biasing the retention member into the wall engaging position.
The means for biasing is a spring member that is connected to the medial portion of the actuator rod and to the tube structure. The spring member is disposed in the tube at a location between the pin and the retention member and could be a coil spring under compression, acting to push the actuator rod, or a coil spring under tension, acting to pull the actuator rod.
The actuator trigger is adapted to overcome the force provided by the spring member and pivot the forward end portion of the actuator rod downwardly and the retention member thereof from engagement with the second surface. This rotation moves the retention member centrally of the bore, thereby allowing the second wall to be forced towards the open end by the coil spring.
Preferably and according to this invention the launch tube includes a pair of axially extending guide slots, and an elongated handle having opposite hand gripping portions. The handle is connected to the second wall and the gripping portions extend through a respective guide slot to guide the forward motion of the second wall and to manually retract the second wall from the second position. The guide slots limit the forward travel of the second wall.
Further and according to this invention there is provided means gripped by one hand for positioning and aiming the forward end portion of the launch tube when the trigger is gripped by the second hand. The means for positioning and aiming comprises a handle grip foldably connected to the lower forward end portion of the tube and a sighting element foldably connected to the upper forward end portion of the tube. In operation the handle grip and sight element are rotated by the user from a first storage position in snug folded relation against the tube and into a second use position projecting outwardly out the tube.
Further and according to this invention, the means for forcing comprises a coil spring the opposite axial ends of which engage the first and second walls and normally biases the second wall forwardly towards the open end of the tube, and the second wall is provided with a bore that passes between the first and second faces.